zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Angela Calina
Stats *Level: 1 *ExP: 124/200 *Status: Normal *HP: 70 *MP: 20 *Str: 100 *Mag: 100 *Skl: 17 *Spd: 26 Abilities Weapon/Movement *Innate Weapon Proficiency: M4 Carbine *Basic Weapon Proficiency]: Guns *Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Pistols Personal *Firegood *Gunsmith *Precise Shot Skills *'Perception'(Sk+Mg) - Level 3 **Sight - Level 10 (1/30) ***Total: +38 **Hearing - Level 4 (0/24) ***Total: +32 **Driving - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +33 *'Athletics'(Sp+St) - Level 4 **Jumping - Level 2 (0/22) ***Total: +41 **Climbing - Level 2 (0/22) ***Total: +41 **Balance - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +44 **Tumble - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +44 **Acrobatics - Level 2 (0/22) ***Total: +41 **Dancing - Level 5 (1/25) ***Total: +44 *'Music'(Sk+Mg) - Level 0 **Bass Guitar Use - Level 4 (1/24) ***Total: +29 *'Smithing'(Sk+St) - Level 5 **Gunsmithing - Level 25 (1/45) ***Total: +55 *'Charisma'(Sk+Mg) - Level 1 **Empathy - Level 9 (0/29) ***Total: +35 (+35) Equipment Weapons *'M4 Carbine' (Signature Weapon) **HP: 45/45 -- Range 16 **Damage Mod: +7 -- Rate 2* **3+1(loaded) clips, 30 bullets apiece, 5.56x45mm NATO (3d8) **Current clip: 25/30 **Specials ***''S.I.R System'': Allows for interchangable weapon add-ons and the capacity to support multiple special add-ons at once. **Add-ons ***''Shock Suppressor:'' Reduces Rate (for usage) by 1. ***''Scope:'' Raises Rate (for accuracy) by 1. *'H&K USP .40' **HP: 20/20 -- Range 10 **Damage Mod: +4 -- Rate 3 **3 clips, 10 bullets apiece, .40 S&W (3d6) **Current clip: 10/10 Armor *'(Leather Jacket)' **5/3 Items *'(Vespa)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... *'(Toolbox)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... *'(Ibanz Bass Guitar)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... *'(Worn Cricket Bat)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... *'(Video Recorder)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... Description and History Growing up Angela is what you would consider a tom boy. Though she loved to be around her sister when ever she got the chance. Her sister would always read stories to her. the next day her favorite thing to do was to take the story that was read to her and twist and turn it to her liking, changing characters and playing out parts in a game of pertend! But as they got older Angela would get into more and more trouble at school. That that she would try to but she was very opinionated and never let her self get pushed around. She also would tell the teacher and other school staff if she disapproved or disagreed with something they said or taught, at times refusing to do some school work cause she disagreed with it. The older she got the more rebelious she got as well. She become extremely out spoken but always had good intentions. When her sister left while she was in highschool she got really sad at first and for the first few months refused to speak to her sister, telling her parents that Alice had abandoned her. It did not take long however for her to get over this and to always want to talk to her sister when she got the chance. After she graduated from school she decided that instead of going to traditional collage she would go to a techinqal school. She attended school to get into a field she already had interest in, gun Smithing. She poored her heart and soul into it, and would practice dissambling and reassembling guns for her classes, getting to points where she would do so blindfolded, more to show off to other students or because of bets. Her other hobby at this time was also playing the bass guitar. Extras Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here) *Trope 1 *Trope 2